I Will Not Be Eaten
by Dragon Ninja Of Darkness
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Konta Inari, but then she walked in. Shurui Lepus, a Snoeshoe Hare demon. Prey for most, feared by none; and Konta wanted to nothing more than sink his teeth into her slender wrists. However Shurui had dealt with carnivores like him before, and the first time he speaks to her, she sinks her fist into his face! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know he was only in around 5 chapters total. But man I fell in love with this character and I had to write something about him!**

"Good Day Class." The homeroom teacher announced over the hubbub. Konta raised his eyes from his twiddling thumbs, as the teacher's tone indicated something was going to follow.

"Today a young lady from class 1-D is transferring to our class." After the hum of wonder passed he turned to the door. "Lepus-san, come in please."

The sound of the door sliding open echoed though the now quiet room. There was rarely transfers between classes, normally they remained the same from kindergarten, except for extreme circumstances; naturally the class was interested, Konta included, going as far as to sit up straight and lean around the boy in front of him.

Long, but graceful feet walked in, attached to long, powerful looking legs. A slim torso covered by the S.M female uniform. A childlike face framed by a pixie cut of white hair; long folded over rabbit ears protruding from the strands.

With large round eyes she looked at the class of monsters before her.

The teacher looked at her with a slightly uneasy smile. "Lepus-san is from the snowshoe hare clan. Please treat her with kindness."

It took a great deal of concentration for Konta to absorb what the teacher was saying. His eyes were fixed on her every movement. Every twitch of her soft looking fingers, every bat of her long eyelashes; was eternally burned into his psyche. His heart leapt into his throat. He wanted to defend and protect her innocent naivete. But most of all it seemed, he wanted...

To eat her.

Flushing, Konta shook his head clear of the disturbing thought. He looked about the class, and he wasn't sure why, but he was irritated that many of the other demons, both male and female had the same carnivorous look on their faces. But it was to be expected, she was a rabbit; prey for most, feared by none.

She kept her eyes on the floor and she walked to the only empty desk, in the right corner, three rows across and two desks back from him. The minute she sat down, the teacher announced the beginning of class and their attention was drawn to the board. Not Konta, with his (albeit limited) fox magic, his pen wrote down what the teacher said automatically. His eyes continued to rest on her.

Not that she was doing anything out of the ordinary, she had no unique magic (not that she was using any) and rabbit magic is pretty general: increased speed, jumping ability, and reflexes. Each rabbit clan has it's own specific one on top of the general abilities; the Lepus clan, if he remembered correctly, had an ability much like the chameleon clans, camouflage, essentially they can turn invisible to the untrained eye. So she really had no unique qualities to her at all, other than she was simply a herbivore, which is slightly rare in S.M.

But even in doing nothing, she mesmerized Konta. The way she delicately held her pencil and every once in a while bounced the end on her lip. The adorable way she would look at the board, read the notes with her bottom lip between her teeth and then hunch over her own notes again. And every once in a while, out of habit it seemed, she brushed nearly non-existent hair behind her ear, letting his eyes feast on her slender wrists.

She was cuter than Hiyo-chan.

His self writing pen dropped in his surprise. Had that really passed through his head? That couldn't be! He couldn't be that easily swayed! He loved Hiyo! He wanted to marry Hiyo! He wanted to steal her away from that crow so he could be with her forever and ever!

Resolve restrengthened he shook his head and the pen began writing again; turning away from the girl he looked up to the blackboard, but soon lost track of time.

The first period teacher called for group work, oh dreaded group work. Konta wasn't smart enough to be singled out, nor was he friends enough with anyone to be singled out. So in the end, just like always he was the single one out.

So as the rest of the class went to the teacher's desk to pick up the assignment, he waited patiently at his desk for the storm to pass. Only, they didn't go directly to the teacher's desk, they surrounded Lepus-san.

They all called her name, asking her what her first name was, if they could call her by it. If she wanted to be their new best friend or girlfriend. Why was she transferred. To be in their group. She simply sat in her desk with her hair covering her eyes. Then a girl grabbed her arm in a possessive stance.

Lepus-san swung her head up and shoved the girl touching her to the ground with a loud 'NO'. Her actions and shout demanded the attention of the entire class, stunning them to silence. "You will listen to me. All of you!" Her threatening voice shrunk the students back to their seats, "I will say this only once."

Despite her harsh words and the downright murderous look on her face, Konta flushed. Her voice... it was so angelic; melodious.

She continued after staring the classroom down. "My first name is Shurui. No one may call me by it. The reason I was transferred into this class, is because I nearly killed one of my classmates who tried to eat me. This time I will not wait for such an instance to occur. You will all leave me alone. Do not try to talk to me, do not try and 'make friends' with me, just leave me to my studies and we will get along just fine."

The class remained completely silent, stunned by her blunt and to the point words; even the teacher was dumbfounded. The only sound in the room were the echos of her large shoes against the tiled floor to get the assignment and, Konta was sure, the throbbing of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Konta, after his own shock wore off and before the rest of the class had the chance to swarm when their shock wore off; bolted up to the teacher's desk for the assignment. When he picked up the paper, the teacher leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.

"Konta-kun! Please pair up with Lepus-san! I doubt anyone else will after that!"

Konta turned his head ever so slightly and looked at the girl in question. There she sat, quietly doing her work with flushed cheeks from having everyone stare at her. He turned his gaze back to the teacher and, needing no further encouragement, nodded vigorously. He walked back to his own desk and, with effort, lifted it from the ground. The classroom was silent around him, but a slight gasp echoed through the room when he set his desk next to Lepus-san's. He sat down, she looked at him as if he had suddenly became human.

The awe wore off fairly quickly and the rest of the class made their pairs and got to work. "So... Lepus-san, what do you think about question 1?"

She continued to give him that same blank yet confused look. "Why are you here? Did you not hear what I just said?"

It wasn't an order nor was it spoken harshly, just a simple question; so he gave her an equally simple answer. "I'm sorry. But it's group work and the teacher told me to."

She gave him a half nod and a hum for an answer; and began to gaze out the window, her head resting on her palm. Being this close to her, brought another flush to his cheeks. He could see the delicate curve of her throat, the definition of muscle in her arms, the scars on her knuckles. Wait...

Scars on her knuckles? He took a closer look and it was confirmed, decorating all her knuckles were old and new scars. He moved so close to confirm it, that he caught her attention and she whipped her head around, very nearly bumping noses with him.

And he could be wrong... But he was sure that there was a flash of fear in her eyes before disgust clouded over and she shoved her chair away from him; the metal scraping harshly against the tile.

He frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "I-I didn't mean anything by it! I was just trying to see your work!"

She looked at him in surprise for half a second before rolling her eyes and pushing her paper over to his desk. He mumbled out a soft 'thanks' and looked over the work, he was amazed to find it had already been finished.

He copied down the answers onto his sheet, wanting to use this precious time to get closer to her. And being, according to the twins, a bi-shounen; maybe he could use his cuteness to his advantage.

Leaning very close to Lepus-san, he looked up at her through his eyelashes; saying in the cutest voice he could muster. "Excuse me Lepus-san, I don't get this question. Can you help me?"

When she didn't respond, his eyes fell to their desks and that's when he noticed something peculiar. Lepus-san was...shaking? Curiosity overrode his system, and he whispered to her very quietly, so as not to embarrass her in front of the class. "Lepus-san, you're trembling. Are you alright?" He lightly touched her hand, and nearly sighed at it's softness.

Before he could relish for long however, Lepus ripped her hand out from under his and vaulted to her feet. Looking into her eyes, the same emotions crossed them; first fear, then disgust and this time, anger. That was the last thing he saw before her fist sunk itself into his cheekbone and everything went dark.

* * *

Konta's eyes fluttered open and he was met with a white ceiling. He slowly sat up and looked at himself in the mirror beside his bed. He let out an exasperated sigh when he spotted the beauty of a bruise appearing on his left cheekbone. When he left the solitary room, he was greeted by Semu-sensei in his playroom.

"Konta-chan!" The doctor mused. "You have a pretty nice bruise there. You've been sleeping for four whole hours!"

Konta was shocked to say the least. "Four hours?! But that means I missed three classes!"

Semu-sensei shrugged, hugging his bear tighter. "I thought you had your two friends? Or maybe Hiyo-chan?"

Konta let out a whine. "Hiyo-chan isn't **in** my class! Neither are Mako-san or Koma-san!"

A prolonged silence ensued, before the good doctor broke it with an anticipated question."Konta-chan, you don't get into fights because you're weak." The kitsune reacted as if he had been smacked lightly upside his head. "So who hit you?"

There was a loud pounding on the hospital's door then. Semu-sensei called for them to enter, and the powerful legs of Shurui Lepus walked in; as if his question summoned her. Carrying both assignments and box lunches. She bowed in respect to Semu-sensei but only put the assignments and one lunch into the middle of the room. She spoke in a clipped tone, as if she were forcing herself to be there. "The Inukami sisters asked me to bring you your assignments and lunch."

The rabbit gave Semu-sensei another respectful bow and turned to leave. She opened the door and before she left turned back to Konta and said in such a hushed tone that he almost missed it. "Please, stay away from me." and then she was gone before he could stop her, which he tried to do, but was knocked over by Hiyo-chan's embrace.

"Konta-kun! Are you alright! I heard you got bullied again!" Her eyes were watery and her hug was comforting as he tuned her words out. Normally he would be soaking up the attention, particularity because he was receiving it from her. However...Lepus' last words before she left, he wanted to ask her about them. He wanted to figure out why she said 'please' as if she were begging him. A sentiment he wasn't used to in the least. Why did she seem afraid of him? Yes she was nearly eaten, but they were all beasts and she was a rabbit; surely she was used to that by now?

But even when Mako-san and Koma-san ran in and worried over him, his mind remained elsewhere and his eyes continued to go back to the door where she made her escape.


End file.
